Defying Gravity
by GleekJonasFreak
Summary: Kurt was always the outcast in school and he hated it. He wished there was someone there who could understand him, who knew what he was going through. Everything changes when Nick Jonas shows up at McKinley.  Glee/Jonas crossover
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dear Journal,

I really don't know how I feel right now and that is strange to me because I have always known how I felt about someone. I have never been this confused and frustrated in my life. I wish I could figure out why I feel this way about him, but I can't. It's not like I know much about him really. All I know is the things that have been written in newspapers and magazines. He is a rockstar and yet he actually wants to talk to me. I don't get it. I'm just a Lima-Loser.

It's not like I don't want to be friends with him because I would love to be friends with him, but I'm afraid of ruining his reputation. He can't hang out with the only gay kid in the school, it would be hell for him. It's bad enough that I have to put up with all the crap from the football players and the rest of the stupid kids, I couldn't imagine it happening to him.

But I really like him a lot and he seems to be really sweet and honest. I want to know him personally, not from what I have read and heard about him. I see the way he looks at me, it's like he feels the same way. I doubt that though he's straight for sure, he has to be. If he was gay he would have told the world by now and clearly he hasn't.

God, why does he have to be so fucking adorable? He has the most amazing curly hair, that I just want to run my hands through all day long. His smile is to die for and it lights up a room. He has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and when you look into them you cannot help but fall to peices.

The boy I had to fall head over heels in love with is Nick Jonas. Yes that's right, the one and only Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. I some how want to know him personally and want more than anything to be with him.


	2. The New Kid

**Kurt's Pov**

**I was sitting in English class passing notes to Mercedes while the teacher was draging on about how no one does there homework. It was funny how angry she gets when no one listens, she would sit on top of her desk and fix her skirt like ten times and scream as loud as she could at all of us. **

**I never understood why she even bothered yelling at us because none of us gave a damn what the hell she said. See Mrs. Thomas was kind of a loony bin and she thinks she knows everything about us but to be honest she hasn't got a clue on what she is doing. **

**This is why me and Cedes spend most of the class texting on another and passing notes. We don't need to worry about getting caught because we both do the work and hand all our stuff in. I could have skipped class today if Mercedes didn't convince me to stay here because apparently we were starting a new unit and she didn't want to miss it.**

**While Mrs. Thomas was yelling at the rest of the class about not finishing their last essay, I was sitting at my desk playing with my phone when I saw this boy standing outside our classroom door. He had dark curly hair and he was quite skinny and he held a guitar in one hand while he held his notebooks in the other. This kid looked oftenly familiar but I could not seem to figure out who he was but I don't recall having someone as adorable and hot at our school as him.**

**He put down his guitar and knocked lightly on the door. 'As if she would hear that' I mutter to myself. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was just gorgeous and I was so tempted to get up and introduce myself to him but that would just make my life even worse then it already was.**

**"OMG who is that over there?" Mercedes finally catched on to who I was staring at.**

**"I have no idea Ceds, but he must be new here or something because he obviously has never met Mrs. Thomas before or he would just have walked in a took a seat." I state laughing.**

**It was true because if you have ever had Mrs. Thomas as a teacher you knew that you didn't have to tell her where you were going or if you were coming to class or not because most of the time she didn't really notice.**

**The small, curly haired boy once again knocked on the door, but this time he managed to get the whole entire class' attention. He turned deep red when all the heads turned towards him. He look so cute though when he turned red. He must be really shy because when Mrs. Thomas as him his name he could barely say a word.**

**Mrs. Thomas talked with the boy for about five minutes while the class just fooled around throwing stuff at one another. After she was done talking to the boy she brought him to the front of the class to introduce him. As if any of us cared, other than me and Mercedes.**

**He stood at the front with his guitar held tight in his right hand and his curls fell infront of his eyes. He shook his head to knock them out of the way. He definately did not want to be standing there infront of the entire class and be intorduced by some loony old hag.**

**"Everyone please welcome Nick, to our class. He has just transferred to Ohio from California and I would like it if you all treat him with respect and do not treat him any different than you would anyone in this class." She stated patting him on the back.**

**Nick smiled at everyone and made his way towards the back of the classroom where Mercedes and I were sitting chatting. He smiled at both of us as he took at seat behind me. He seemed like a decent person and seemed to be really shy, but that was understandable considering he was in a completely new state and he didn't know a single person.**

**Mercedes being her friendly self turned around to introduce herself causing his notebooks to go flying onto the floor. Some of the papers that were sticking out of the edges fall out and end up underneath Karofsky's desk.**

**Nick's face turns red and Mercedes runs over to Karofsky's desk and tries to grab the paper. She didn't grab it in time, before Karofsky got it. He scanned it with his evil eyes and got a smirk on his face. He stood up on his desk which was weird because he usually never would do that but when he did everyone turned their attention towards him.**

**Mercedes and I looked at him with wide eyes as he cleared his throat and begun to read what was written on the sheet of paper. I could not believe what I was hearing coming out of Karofsky's mouth. It was one of them most beautiful things I have ever heard and he was completely ruining it.**

**" I want someone so to love me for who I am... I want someone to need me is that so bad" Karofsky laughed while he continued to read the lyrics to a song that Nick had written.**

**All the guys in the class were in histerics, while all the girls where swooning at the words. Nick was so embarrassed at this he couldn't help but sink down into his chair and hide his face with his binder.**

**"Oh my god, and I thought Kurty here was gay, but this is by far more gayer than him." Karofsky laughs.**

**Nick was getting more and more embarrassed and I so badly wanted to punch Karofsky in the face but I couldn't because I was too afraid of him. I know that I am a coward but what the hell was I supposed to do against a 220 pound football player.**

**As I watched Karofsky go through the rest of the lyrics which weren't quite finished yet, I see Nick finally got up out of his seat with his stuff and walked over to where Karofsky was standing on his desk.**

**"Will you please give me that back?" The boy begged trying to grab the paper from the older boy.**

**"Oh does little Nicky here want his precious lyrics back." Karofskys mimics**

**"First off all my name is Nick and secondly I would appreciate it if you stopped acting like an asshole and give me that back." Nick says angered.**

**Karofsky looked at Nick in disgust and stared at him before taking the peice of paper that he held in his hands and ripping it into peices and letting it fall to the floor. **

**The whole entire class laughed as nick frantically picked up the scattered peices of paper. My heart melted as I watched him pick them up. I couldn't help but see the tears begin to form in his eyes. How could someone be so mean and do that to another persons work? Well then again it was Karofsky and he could care less who the hell the person was.**

**I hated seeing this boy this way because I knew what he was going through. I decided that I couldn't just sit there and watch, I had to help him. It was the least I could do considering my best friend had knocked all his stuff onto the floor.**

**I kneel down next to him and began picking up the rest of the peices. As soon as we finished picking up the peices of papers, Nick thanked me and got up and headed back to his seat. When he went towards it Karofsky stuck out his foot and Nick tripped over it. This caused all his stuff to go flying once again across the room and he landed on top of his guitar which broke in half when his hand went right through it.**

**Nick scrambled up from the floor while the entire class just laughed at him. He picked up all his books that he could and his broken guitar and ran out of the classroom crying. I got up from the ground and ran after him. I couldn't just let him leave the class without knowing someone cared and knew what a jerk Karofsky was.**


	3. I am Gay!

**Nick's POV**

**I ran out of English class crying. I have never been so humilated in my entire life. I have put up with so many things before and this wasn't even as bad as some of the stuff that had been said about me or my brothers. But I couldn't help but cry he had made me feel like I was nothing but a useless peice of trash. I come here to go to school and this is what happens to me. He has ruined everything. No one was supposed to hear those lyrics yet and now how in the world will I be able to finish them if I all of them are ripped to peices.**

**I just don't understand this kid, what did I do to make him so mad? I hate being the new kid and it sucked because you were the one who always got picked on. I never really had a problem with people before because I had been homeschooled since I was thirteen but now that I was older I wanted to know what it was like to go to a regular high school. I think this is officially the dumbest idea I have ever had and I am completely regretting coming here. **

**I thought coming to a school where most people don't know about would be the best thing that could ever happen to me. I thought it would make it easier on me and maybe make me gain some more life experience. I was hoping this would be easy and that I would have no problem making friends, but apprently I can't even be in the school for more then twenty minutes before I get humilated infront of everyone.**

**I just want people to see me as a person and not some stupid rockstar that thinks he's all that. I hate it when people always assume I'm some stupid asshole who doesn't give a damn what people think. It hurts because I care more than ever about how people see me. I have always been the self-concious type and my parents had a hard time with me getting out of my shell. When I perform I feel like no one is there but me and when I'm not performing I feel like the whole world is watching me, watching every little mistake that I make.**

**I sat down and leaned against my locker, running my fingers over my now broken guitar. I cannot believe she's broken. I have had her forever and now I have no way of fixing her. I wish that this had never happened. I wanna die so bad right now and I want go home. I wish I never came here in the first place.**

**As I sit at my locker trying to fix the lyrics to my new song, I see a tall, skinny boy dressed in very fashionable clothes running towards me. I get a little scared because I was afraid that he was going to ruin my song, but then I remember he was the one who had helped me pick all of the paper up. He seemed sweet when he helped me and I guess I should thank him for helping me even though he shouldn't have.**

**I stumble to my feet and lean against my locker waiting for the boy to come to me. I guess he realized I was waiting for him because he stopped running. I thought it was funny the way he brushed his hair out of his face in such a dramatic style. I think this was the first time I had seen a guy who actually cared about what he looked like. This kid definately had taste I must say. There was not a single strand of hair out of place and his clothes were completely wrinkle free.**

**When he finally reached me he placed his bag down beside me and held out his hand. I was too focused on what he looked like that I didn't realize that he had a piece of my guitar in his hand. He hand the most mesmorizing eyes I have ever seen and he had such flawless skin. He was something that you only see in magazine and yet he was standing here infront of me.**

**"I think this belongs to you." He stated trying to give me the missing piece of my guitar.**

**I stop staring at him and turn my head down towards his hand. I take the broken peice of my guitar and smile. I couldn't seem to say anything to him. I was completely out of words to say and this has never happened before. I always knew I was gay, but I never got the chance to actually have feelings for another guy before. It was not something I was raised around. I could never like guys if I wanted to still be able to be associated with my family. But some how this was a feeling that I could not change. I wanted to know everything about this kid and yet I didn't even know his name.**

**"I'm sorry about what Karofsky did to you, he's kind of a jerk and has no selfconfidence so he has to make other people feel bad about themselves." The boy assured me placing a hand on my shoulder. **

**I completely melted at his touch. Why in the world was a falling for a guy? This cannot be happening to me. I'm not gay, I do not like boys. If my parents found out about this they would disown me and then what happens when the media finds out that I'm a closet case. They would have a frenzy with that.**

**"I figured that, but thanks for helping me with my notes. I feel like an idiot for running out of the class crying like a little girl." I say shyly moving the hair away from my eyes.**

**"Hey don't apologize for Karofsky being an idiot. You had every right to get pissed off at him and I would have cried to if he broke on of my most prized possesions." He smiles at me.**

**"That is true but you don't understand this was given to me by my grandfather before he died. He was the reason I started writing music in the first place." **

**"I understand more than you think." He declaires.**

**"How so?" I ask a little confused.**

**He just looks at me and smiles that gorgeous smile of his and then slides down to the locker next to me. I do the same as him. We had a lot of time left before class was over and I was not in the mood to go back to class anyways. I wanted to know everything there was to know about this boy.**

**"Okay first off, I think I should introduce myself before I explain my whole entire life story," he pauses to take a breath and continues "I'm Kurt Hummel."**

**He places his hand out for me to shake. I turn myself sideways so that I was facing him enough to look at him and shake his hand. **

**"I'm Nicholas Jonas of the Jonas Brothers, but you can call me Nick." I smile trying to sound not so nervous.**

**"Oh my god! You're a Jonas Brother!" The tall boy shrieked.**

**I place my hand over his mouth so that no one could hear him. I came here for a reason and I didn't want people knowing I was associated with the Jonas Brothers. **

**"Yes I am a Jonas Brother but please don't say anything to anyone. Not even your best friend back in English. I don't want people knowing." I clairfy.**

**"Fine I won't tell anyone not even Mercedes. Though she would not tell a single soul." He frowns.**

**"I swear if you tell her, I will hate you forever and I'm beginning to like you." I could help but sound corny.**

**"Really you actually like me?" He asks his eyes wide with excitement.**

**"Yeah I do. I think you're an awesome person though I don't know much about you." **

**"Well you could know more about me if you want." Kurt states**

**"I would love to know more about you, but maybe this isn't the place to do it." I say getting up from the floor.**

**"Yeah we don't want people to make a commotion about us, now do we." He laughs grabbing my hand so I could help him up.**

**He fixes his clothes and once again brushes his hair out of his face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him doing this. I don't know what it was about this boy but some how I found him so beautiful in every single way. He wasn't like the other people I dated, considering the fact that he was a boy and also that he was not famous. He made me feel like I was just a regular person and not some rockstar.**

**"Maybe we could meet up at breadsticks or something afterschool and talk." Kurt suggests.**

**I look at him a little puzzled because I had no idea what Breadsticks was other then a type of food. **

**"Oh yeah, forgot you were from California. How about you meet me at my locker afterschool and we can drive there." **

**"Sounds like a better plan. I just have to let my parents know where I am, so they don't worry." I declare sounded like an idiot.**

**"Okay Nick I like this plan too. I think we should go to class, before Figgins finds us in the hallway and sends us to his office." **

**I just shake my head and walk beside him back to English class. I was definately not in the mood to go back to English, but I was really looking forward to seeing Kurt afterschool. I don't know if it was just me or maybe I am gay after all. I guess I never had the chance to fall in love with a boy before because I was always sheltered from it. I dated to many girls before so I just thought I was straight. But this boy was everything I wanted and he was just perfect. I cannot wait til tonite because it is going to be the best experience of my life. For the first time in my life I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not.**


	4. Mentor

**Normal POV**

**The day for Nick and Kurt had gone by quite fast. It turned out that Nick was in all Kurt's class other than Glee, because Nick had a free period. They both were enjoying the time that they had been spending together and it was fun to hang out with someone that wasn't famous for a change. Nick and Kurt would make fun of all the other boys who wore clothes that looked like their parents picked it out for them. It was like they had known each other forever and that Nick wasn't new or that he was a world famous rockstar.**

**They both ate lunch together where Kurt introduced Nick to all his friends. He was also showing him around the school and helping him find his way to specific places, like the bathroom. Nick appreciated all the help that Kurt was giving him and the time that Kurt had given up to spend with friends with him. It made him grateful that there was someone who didn't care that he was famous or rich, but cared that he was okay with getting around the school alright.**

**During last period Nick couldn't concentrate on his history work because he was too busy focusing all his attention on Kurt who was sitting infront of him. He couldn't help but stare at the way his he moved his hair out of his face when he was writing, he loved watching Kurt and Mercedes sending little notes back and forth and of course he loved it whenever Kurt turned around to look at him (which he would pretend he was working) he would smile that amazing smile of his. Nick was a complete mess when Kurt was with him, but it was a good kind of mess because he loved this feeling. He loved that he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he was indeed falling for a guy.**

**Growing up Nick never really got the chance to explore his sexuality because his family was always travelling somewhere, which didn't give him much time for dating. He hadn't really met anyone that really one his heart the way Kurt was. He had dated many girls before but it was not something he planned to do. He only dated them to keep his parents from knowing that he was gay. He didn't want them to disown him or to ruin his reputation.**

**Nick had known he was gay since he was twelve when he fell in love with one of boys in his gym class. They were best friends since kindergarten and both their parents were good friends too. Nick would always have Luke over for dinner and stuff like that and sometimes they would go up to his room and wrestle. One day the two of them were wrestling in Luke's room and they both had gotten really carried away and Nick had Luke pinned down onto his bed and out of nowhere he kissed him. He had kissed his best friend. After the kiss they weren't friends anymore because Luke called Nick a faggot and couldn't stand him.**

**After loosing his friendship with Luke he realized that he better stick with girls because he didn't want to risk losing anymore. He was raised Christian to so deep down he believed it was wrong because that was what he was taught. It was a sin to be in love with someone of the same sex, that God would hate you if you choose to be with another man. He wanted to believe that he could date guys and no one would judge him but he was too afraid, so he just decided it be easier to date girls.**

**Nick wanted more than anything to be able to tell his parents and the world that he was gay and that he wasn't ashamed of it. He wanted to be able to date whomever he felt like it without being judged but being a celebrity it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy you were still being judged. Nick wanted more than anything to have someone that understood him, someone that loved him for who he was. He wished he could have a boyfriend just like his brothers had girlfriends and he wished he was able to kiss and hold their hand in public.**

**There were so many negative things that came with being famous. It sucked to because you never really had a private life and you were constantly criticized about every little mistake you made. It was the hardest part about it but it came with the price of following your dreams. Nick loved his fans and his music and he wouldn't change having the opportunities that he has had. He lived for this all his life and never wanted anything more or less, he only decided to go to regular school now and he was almost eighteen.**

**The day had finally come to an end and Nick was extremly nervous because that meant it was time to go to Breadsticks with Kurt, so they could learn more about one another. He really like the kid and didn't want to screw it up so he planned out what to say over and over again in his head. He was positive that if he only said the things he planned nothing could possibly go wrong.**

**Nick called his brother Joe earlier after lunch to let him know that he wouldn't be home for a while and to let his parents know. He waited anxiously by Kurt's locker for him. They were supposed to leave History together but Kurt had to get something off one of his friends for Glee, so Nick had decided to wait for him.**

**After ten minutes of waiting afterschool Kurt finally showed up at his locker. He looked like a train had hit him because his hair was completely out of place and his clothes were wet. He must have split something, but than there had to be another reason because his hair was a disaster.**

**Nick turned to see Kurt coming towards him and he couldn't help but stare and disbelief. He never imagined seeing Kurt the way because to him Kurt seemed like the perfectionist type when it came to the way he looked.**

**"Oh my God Kurt what happened to you?" Nick asks concerned**

**"Karofsky!" Kurt huffed opening his locker.**

**"What did he do to you?" Nick pried**

**"What he always does to me." Kurt stated not even giving eye contact to Nick.**

**"What exactly does he do to you?" Nick asks placing his hand on Kurt shoulder which causes Kurt to jump**

**Kurt didn't answer Nick instead he just rolled his eyes at him and tried to fix his hair with the stuff that he had in his locker. Kurt didn't want Nick to see him this way because he really liked him and this was unacceptable for him.**

**"I think you should go back to your house and get changed before we go to breadsticks." Nick suggests.**

**"Well I would but I live twenty minutes from here and breadsticks is only five from here and my brother took the car." Kurt explains slamming his locker shut.**

**"Well I have my car here and I think I might have some spare clothes in the back." Nick tried to sound encouraging.**

**Kurt gave him a half smile and shrugged his shoulders following Nick out to the school parking lot.**

**It took them about five minutes to get to Nick's car because it was so far in the parking lot. Kurt was a little shocked when he saw Nick's car because he never met a guy who drived in style like Nick did.**

**"This is your car?" Kurt asks shocked.**

**"Yeah this is my baby, I got her for my seventeenth birthday." Nick smiles opening the truck to his 1987 Mustang.**

**"I wish I had this car, it's like the hottest thing I have seen since Zac Efron."**

**"Zac Efron really Kurt why him?"**

**"I don't know, he's just gorgeous okay I can't help it." Kurt blushes.**

**"I'm quite offended, I mean of all the guys you could have picked you choose him." Nick could help but laugh at Kurt tighten up.**

**"It's not my fault Nick, I'd blame it on Mercedes she was the one that made me watch all the high school musical movies."**

**"It's okay I don't care if you have the hots for Zac, it's your choice." Nick smiled finally finding the clothes that he had in his car in case of an emergency.**

**Kurt was look at the ground and didn't realize to almost the last minute when Nick threw the clothes at him.**

**"Are you sure I can borrow these; I don't want to be a burden to you?" Kurt asks looking at the clothes.**

**"Don't worry about it, I have plently of clothes and I know it's not your style but I thought it would be better than going to a resturant in soaking wet clothes." Nick assures Kurt slamming his truck shut.**

**"Thanks Nick I really do appreciate it." Kurt blushed.**

**Nick walked over to where Kurt was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurt completely froze in his place. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to pass out.**

**"Um... I'm... going to change into these if you don't mind." Kurt stutters turning to go inside the school once again.**

**As Kurt went back into the school tripping on his way there, Nick couldn't help but laugh. He was falling for this boy and he hardly knew a thing about him. He couldn't help the way Kurt made his heart feel. He needed to know why Kurt was so kept to himself about this Karofsky kid, why he didn't like talking about things. Nick wanted to know everything about Kurt and he was determined to.**


	5. Confessions Part One

**Kurt's POV**

**I took Nick's clothes from him and headed back inside the school. I wasn't totally found of the idea of having to come back into the school again after what happened between me and Karofsky, but seriously Nick was right I couldn't go to Breadsticks looking the way I did.**

**He was being so sweet to me and I never felt so grateful for someone like him before. He treated me differently than anyone I had ever met at this school. Even if he was a world famous rockstar he treated me like I was his friend rather than some stupid lima-loser.**

**It took me ten minutes to get changed because I was still afraid that Karofsky was in the school, but then I realized it was almost 3:30 and football practice started at quater after. I hated have to always watch out for myself, it sucked not being able to do what I felt like and be able to walk the halls in the school without being thrown into a locker or a dumpster.**

**Was it my fault that he was still in the closet, no. I knew who I was and I wasn't afraid to show it and it seemed like Nick liked me considering he wanted to know more about me. I still don't get him though why is he here and why is he so interested in me? He's not even gay in the first place. He's straight and he has a girlfriend last time I checked. What was a gorgeous guy like him doing here in Lima, Ohio and having a sudden interest in me.**

**When I was finished putting on the clothes that Nick gave me, which was a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, I left the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror to see what his clothes looked like on me. I was afraid to look though because I have never wore just plan clothes like this before ever. It was a shock to me to think that they actually fit me considering a was quite smaller than most boys my age.**

**Looking into the mirror I saw that I actually looked good in these clothes. Okay so it wasn't a shock because I could probably pull off wearing a plastic garbage bag, but god did these jeans feel so comfortable and make my ass look amazing. This kid must have a nice ass to fill these jeans.**

**When I was standing staring at myself in the mirror, I saw Nick come into the bathroom and stand behind me. He didn't say anything to me because I don't think he noticed that I saw him, but he was completely starring at me. He was smiling (which was a smile to die for) at me and starring at my ass. I knew these pants made my ass look good.**

**I turned around to face him and he jolted his head up quickly pretending that he wasn't staring at my ass. I laughed at this becasue he was extremely quite when he was in denial about something. **

**"Were you just staring at my ass?" I ask Nick with a huge grin on my face.**

**"No...no I was not.. star...ing at your ass!" Nick states turning five different shades of red.**

**I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing. He was so starring at it and he knew it too. He just didn't want to admit that my ass was mighty fine in his jeans.**

**"It's okay Nick, I don't care if you want to stare at my ass." I place a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I wasn't starring I swear!" He argues**

**"Mhm."**

**He frowns at me and sits down on the against the wall. He runs his hand through his dark curly hair. **

**I walk over and take a seat down beside him.**

**"You know Nick it's okay to admit that you're gay." I assure him putting my hand on his back.**

**"I can't... I can't be gay!" He states wiping the tears that were now forming.**

**"Why can't you be gay, there is nothing wrong with falling for someone of the same sex."**

**"You... ju..just don't understand Kurt. In my family being gay is a sin. I will go to hell and be disowned." He looks at me with tearful eyes.**

**"No you are not going to hell and I'm sure your family will manage with the idea of you liking other guys." I put an arm around his shoulder and he placed his head into my lap.**

**I have never seen another guy cry like this before. I knew what he was feel in a way, because I was so afraid to tell my dad that I was gay. I was afraid of letting Mercedes know I was and now she is like my best friend. It's not something you want to tell your parents though because they expect you to grow up and get married and have kids. Have a 'Normal' future.**

**"Yes... they will Kurt, they will hate me and disown me and never want to have anything to do with me. I will lose everything I ever had." He sobs gripping his hand onto my left shoulder.**

**"Look I don't know your family very well just from all the things I've read and I don't think they would care about you being gay."**

**He didn't anwer me, he just sat clinging onto me for what seemed like dear life, crying his eyes out. He muttered a few things that I couldn't make out. I just sat there with him and let him cry. I rubbed his back just wishing that this would all turn out for the best.**

**After ten minutes of crying, Nick finally got up and dried his eyes going over to the mirror and making sure he looked okay. He was shaking a little when he stood there and I just watched him with endearing eyes. I was falling for this guy who wasn't even out yet. I felt like he knew what he wanted but he was too afraid of what other people had to say about him.**

**I get up from the floor and walk over to Nick. He was still a little shakey and kind of out of it too. My heart melted seeing him like this because it was something I knew he wasn't comfortable with. It was something that all gay kids go through, but no matter how supportive your parents are after the fact it doesn't make it any easier on you.**

**"Kurt, why are you be so nice to me?" Nick asks turning to become face to face with me.**

**I stood there a little confused as to why he was asking me such a dumb question. I didn't realize how much he had cried till the moment he looked at me. His eyes were so puffy you could barely see them and his face was extremely red.**

**"Why wouldn't I be nice to you, you never did anything to me." I state**

**"Okay I get that but seriously, why does this Karofsky kid hate me, why is he being mean to me for no reason?" He looks confused**

**"Karofsky is just a jackass who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. He's a loser and you don't need to worry about him, okay!" I cup his face into my hands.**

**He smiles at me and I smile back. There was that amazing smile of his, that made me melt.**

**"Kurt can we go to breadsticks now, I rather we just forget this conversation and get to know one another." Nick suggest.**

**I nod in agreement and grab him by the hand and lead him out of the washroom and back to his car.**


	6. Confessions Part Two

**A/N: To all of u who have read this story so far and put it on ur alerts I appreciate it but please review it I wanna know what u think.**

**Nick's POV**

**The drive from the school to the restaurant was extremely quiet and being me I'm usually not. I am a loud and obnoxious person, but crying in front of another guy that I just happened to like made it hard to say anything. All these thoughts are running through my head as I drive down the street. I cannot stop thinking about what just happened. I just got caught staring at another guys ass and he didn't even care.**

**Kurt was so nonchalant about it, like it didn't even matter to him. I couldn't help it! He was standing there and he looked way too good not to look at. I hate to admit this but I think I'm falling for him and I barely know him. I still want to know everything though and this date was my only hope. I feel like I can tell Kurt anything and he won't judge me. Like he knows how important this is. I never really had anyone to talk about this kind of stuff with because I was always travelling and there was no way I was going to tell my parents.**

**We finally reached the restaurant and I parked my car in the closet parking spot to the entrance and quickly jumped out of the car before Kurt did. I tripped on my way out but just brushed it off and made my way over to the passenger side. I opened the door for Kurt, trying to not make a fool of myself.**

**He looks at me and smiles. I couldn't help but turn red when he did this. He was just too cute and that smile of his was completely to die for.**

**Normal POV**

**Nick and Kurt both sat quickly at their table in breadsticks. Kurt was all clammy and nervous because he was hoping this would work out for the better and also that no one would see him here. He really liked Nick and this was the only opportunity that he had to get to know him a little better. It was his only chance to get to know someone who was just like him, someone who shared the same passions as he did.**

**Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and decided to ignore it. He knew it was Mercedes wanting to know where he was and what not, but he felt like being here with Nick was more important. He liked this guy so much and his emotions were getting to him, he so badly wanted to kiss Nick, but that would just make things awkward because who even knows if he's actually gay?**

**The waiter came over to them and asked them what they wanted to eat. Kurt decided on getting a salad and some water. He wasn't very hungry after what happened with Karofsky he was lucky if he got anything down. Nick order a burger and fries, he was so hungry and didn't really care that Kurt was there at that exact moment.**

**Nick leaned back in his seat brushing some of the curls from his face. He looked over at Kurt who was looking down at the table. He saw that Kurt had the most amazing shiny hair he had ever seen, the way it shined when it had the perfect amount of light shining on it. He wanted to talk to Kurt but he had to figure out something to say, something interesting.**

"**So Kurt, what happened with you back at school?" Nick finally asked.**

**Kurt shifted in his seat trying to repress away all the memories of what just happened with Karofsky. He didn't want anyone to know about him, he was afraid to death of Karofsky. Kurt wanted more than anything to tell Nick the truth but he didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about; it wasn't something anyone wanted to talk about.**

"**Um…. Nothing really Nick, it was nothing that I couldn't handle." Kurt states faking a smile**

"**Kurt, please don't lie to me. I know this kid did something to you that you didn't like and it's bugging you." Nick places a reassuring hand on top Kurt's.**

**Kurt looks down at their hands and begins to cry. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to talk about Karofsky. He hated the guy and he hated talking about him even more.**

**Nick got up from his seat and sat down next to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt began to cry harder pulling onto Nick's shirt. He had no more control of his feelings and he just let it out. A waiter came over to them and asked them if everything was okay. Nick just told them he had everything under control, but really he had no clue what to do.**

**Nick decided to let Kurt cry and get all of it before pressure him more about this Karofsky kid. He wanted to help Kurt really bad, but he didn't know what to do. He had never been in this position before.**

"**Kurt will you please tell me what's wrong?" Nick asks lifting the fair-skinned boy's head up.**

"**I… don't… know what to tell you." Kurt sobs**

**Nick rubs circles on his back.**

"**I know you're scared to tell me what happened to you Kurt, but I promise you that I won't judge you for it." Nick assured.**

"**Yes you will, everyone will judge me. Like he said I'm nothing but a stupid queer!" Kurt said angrily.**

"**No Kurt, you have to understand this! I like you a lot and I would never judge you and don't you ever dare say that you're a stupid queer!" Nick shouted back causing people to look at them.**

"**But it's true and you know this. I'm stupid to think that you were ever gay in the first place." Kurt sighed moving away from Nick.**

**Nick didn't respond to what Kurt just said. He wanted to tell him that he was but he didn't know how to and he was afraid that people here would notice. He decided that he will take the chance of doing so because he was so sick of being someone he wasn't.**

"**Look Kurt you're not stupid, no matter how many people say that and you're not wrong about me." Nick gave Kurt a half smile.**

**Kurt looked up at Nick with a shocked express on his face. He wasn't wrong after all and he felt relieved that he was right. He smiled at Nick and then he just stared into his gorgeous brown eyes.**

"**I know I should have told you that I was gay the first time I met you but I couldn't muster up enough courage to do it." Nick states**

**Kurt placed his hand on Nick trying to reassure him that it was okay to say it, that it was okay to be gay and nothing should matter. He was really falling in love with this boy and he didn't know if he could take the way his heart was saying to him. He looked up at Nick and brushed some curls out of his eyes and leaned up and kissed him.**


End file.
